Dark Mind (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= |-|Final Form= 1= |-| 2= Summary Dark Mind (ダークマインド) is the main antagonist and final boss of Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Dark Mind is a mysterious figure who wanted to conquer the Mirror World, so he corrupted it with his evil. Meta Knight found that this would threaten Dream Land, so he went to the mirror world. However, he found himself defeated and imprisoned by his evil counterpart, Dark Meta Knight. It was then up to Kirby and his newly-born clones to save Dream Land and the mirror world, so they ended up there. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Dark Mind Origin: Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Evil entity, mysterious figure, shadowy figure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Eye Physiology, Flight, Malevolence, Teleportation, Regeneration (High-Mid. Can regenerate after being shattered in pieces by Kirby), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Immortality (Type 3), Weapon Mastery, Mirror Creation and Mirror Manipulation (Can create mirrors around it and use them to perform various attacks), Portal Creation and BFR (Created a portal to bring Kirby from one part to another of the Mirror World), Stellar Attacks and Homing Attack (Can fire a large number of stars that can home in on Kirby), Size Manipulation (Was able to increase its size), Summoning (Can summon three random enemies from its mirrors), Blade Projection (Can release blades from its mirrors after Kirby destroys them), Corruption and Reality Warping (Turned the Mirror World into an evil world and corrupted its inhabitants), Chaos Manipulation (Released chaos on the real world), Negative Emotion Empowerment, Spatial Manipulation (Can overturn the screen upside down), Background Manipulation (Seemingly distorted the background during its battles), Volatile Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Can drop large bombs that can cause massive explosions), Wish Granting (In the Mirror World, any wish reflected in the mirrors will come true and Dark Mind could control them), Energy Manipulation (Can fire a large beam from its eye), Attack Reflection (Can use its mirrors to reflect its own attacks), Elemental Manipulation w/ its stars (Fire stars, Ice stars, Electricity stars). Attack Potency: Universe Level+ '(According to the official Japanese description of Dark Mind's armor in ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe is more reliable than the English version, which mentions that Dark Mind schemed to rule the Mirror World, Dark Mind had the full control of the Mirror world, which has been described as a parallel universe, and was able to turn it into an evil world and corrupt the world and its inhabitants. The mirror world has shown to contain three galaxies in Room 3 and Room 16 of Candy Costellation and several stars, as well as countless galaxies at the end of the game, thus further support it being a different universe. The mirror world also contains Master Hand and Crazy Hand, who created the Super Smash Bros universe and its space-time continuum. Dark Mind is the final boss of the game, thus it is stronger than both Master Hand and Crazy Hand. The only thing we have to address now is that Master Hand and Crazy Hand are the same of their Super Smash Bros "counterpart". First of all, we know that Kirby can use his Smash ability which, according to the manual, allows Kirby to use all his moves from Super Smash Bros Melee. Then Master Hand appears several times in Kirby games. Both Kirby and Super Smash Bros are created by Masahiro Sakurai, whose last Kirby game is Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, and he probably wanted to honor the Kirby franchise by using Master Hand, thus symbolizing his will to dedicate himself to the Super Smash Bros franchise. Master Hand is strongly implied to be the creative hand of Masahiro Sakurai, and represents the first Sakurai, who wants to set up innovative and original ideas; Crazy Hand, on the other hand, represents the destructive hand of Masahiro Sakurai, who wants to destroy his works, scared by their serialization. It was also discovered that Master Hand appears into the files of Kirby Planet Robobot, to further support its relationship with the Kirby franchise) '''Speed: MFTL+ (Can keep up with Kirby's warp star, which can move at 967.2 quadrillion times the Speed of Light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe Level+ (Was able to take hits from Kirby, whom had to use Meta Knight's sword to defeat it. Kirby's power has been regarded as infinite by many sources. First of all, the pause menu of Kirby Planet Robobot says that Kirby has infinite power, and this isn't a mistranslation at all, because the japanese version uses the term mugen むげん, which means infinite. In an interview with Shinya Kumazaki, the director of Kirby Planet Robobot, there is a part where he mentions that Kirby has infinite power, further supporting the pause menu statement. Finally, Star Dream says that Kirby has nearly infinite power in the American version of its third pause description; however, the japanese version, which is more reliable, doesn't mention the nearly, but said that Kirby has Mugen no pawā ムゲンのパワ, which means infinite power, and Star Dream itself says that it can do much against Kirby. However, Kirby needed Meta Knight's sword to defeat Dark Mind. That sword holds infinite power according to the pause menu of the Meta Knightmere Ultra mini game in Kirby Super Star Ultra; the pause menu says this: 剣にやどるは むげんのパワーおともにナイトをしたがえてぎんがの果てまで しゅぎょうのたびだ!, which means "Infinite power in your sword. Command your called knight, train and journey the cosmos!". If Kirby High 3-A being uses a weapon with infinite power, that would make him infinitely stronger than before 2-C and Dark Mind was able to take hits from that, making it this durable. It's true that Dark Mind can also be damaged by normal copy abilities, but that is a game mechanic because, according to the story, Dark Mind is defeated by the Master Sword Galaxia, not by normal copy abilities; that's further proved in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, where it is stated that Dark Mind is defeated by a sword. Dark Mind should also be superior to both Master Hand and Crazy Hand) Stamina: Very High (Can fight Kirby without showing signs of fatigue) Range: Universal+ (Corrupted the Mirror World and turned it into an evil world), likely Multi-Universal (Was about to affect both the Mirror World and the real world, releasing chaos on it) Standard Equipment: Hammer, Armor Intelligence: Gifted (Was able to corrupt the Mirror World and turn it into an evil world, threatening the real world as well) Weaknesses: Dark Mind is weak to Meta Knight's sword (Called Galaxia in the Kirby: Right Back at Ya anime and Master Sword in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror). In the official description of Dark Mind's armor in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, it is stated that Dark Mind's soul shattered at the flash of a blade, to support that Dark Mind is actually weak to Meta Knight's blade. NOTE: Contrary to popular belief, Dark Mind and King D-Mind aren't the same beings because the latter was born by Dark Taranza's wish of having the "strongest warrior of the black mirror dimension", while the former appeared before that. This was even confirmed by the official descriptions of Dark Mind's Armor and Hammer in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, where it was listed Dark Mind's presence before King D-Mind's birth. NOTE 2: Credit to TheScarlet1 for the background picture. I'd also like to thank Eficiente, Pokémon Millennium and Meteorz for some of the information used here. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 2